This is a randomized, double-blind, parallel group, multicenter study with an open-label run-in phase comparing the safety and efficacy of pancrelipase to placebo in the treatment of steatorrhea in adult cystic fibrosis patients with exocrine pancreatic insufficiency. The change from baseline to final assessment in the coefficient of fat absorption will be the primary efficacy measure. The frequency of bowel movement, stool consistency, clinical global improvement and safety following administration of pancrelipase or placebo will also be compared.